A Commoner Holiday?
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: -oneshot- Valentine's Day is over, and now March is coming. Haruhi mentions a strange "St. Patrick's Day". Tamaki, Kyouya, and the rest of the Host Club learn about this green-wearing day, and plan to take advantage of it...what are they all up to?


**A Commoner Holiday?**

**A/N:** A post-Valentine's Day story about St. Patty's Day. I didn't feel like writing a V-Day one…because I'm not the biggest fan of the holiday. Please do not ask why. I'm only in for the chocolates 8D

Lol, enjoy!

My 2nd Ouran fic, and I thought this story would be suited best for Ouran because it's all lovey-dovey…

---

Valentine's Day is the busiest day for the ever-so-popular Host Club. Hundreds of girls, from newbie fan girls to "deeply-in-love" regulars visited the Third Music Room for some relaxation, and very handsome men to keep them satisfied and happy. Surprisingly, the members all kept their composure very well throughout the after school hours, receiving multicolored and privately cultivated roses and imported from around the world chocolates, just to name the common gifts for the guys.

It all came to an end after an extremely long day, and the Host Club members, still sophisticated, plopped down on a couch or chair, and gulped down cups of tea and coffee Haruhi was serving. Being that she had little experience on Valentine's Day at the Host Club, it's as if her heart was about to burst and her mouth to go dry after running about to serve and to talk to the large number of women that designated the girl-in-disguise. She fell on the couch, slouching her back, breathing heavily.

"So…tiring…" Haruhi panted, closing her eyes, pretending nobody else was in the room to bother her.

Unfortunately for her, this won't ever happen. The twins sat down with Haruhi, she (of course) being in the middle. Hikaru and Kaoru snuggled the tired member, whining that she's so tired and need comfort and whatnot.

"Guys, please…" Haruhi sleepily begged. Of course, the twins wouldn't listen, and kept on rubbing her cheeks with theirs.

Meanwhile, Mori and Honey cleaned up some dishes around the music room, Kyouya furiously assaulted the keyboard on his laptop, almost laughing like a maniac. He was doing some business from today's very awesome profit. No, he didn't laugh, but his grin was as wide as the width of the laptop screen. Tamaki, however, walked over to the twins to check on his dear daughter…

"Is my daughter all right? Tired from a busy day? Let me help you rest…" Tamaki sweetly said, trying to reach out towards Haruhi.

Like she wasn't even tired, she sprang up from the couch, and broke free of the twins' snuggle attacks. She glared at the prince, then transitioned into a very sleepy stance, and slurred out the following three words: "Saint Patrick's Day."

Assume that she was asking if they celebrated it.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi blankly. "St…Patrick's Day?"

She nodded lazily.

"Hm…KYOUYA!" Tamaki shouted. "LOOK UP THESE THREE WORDS: SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!"

"I already did," he answered back, looking at his laptop. "It's a holiday on March 17th celebrating the patron saint of Ireland, Saint Patrick. It's a tradition to wear green on this day…or you'll get pinched."

"Do we get to eat cake on St. Patrick's Day? If we do, I like this holiday, already!" Honey chimed in, sitting on his knees leaning over to look at the laptop screen next to Kyouya. Mori obliviously stood behind Honey, as he always did.

"It's a commoner's holiday…" Kyouya continued. "Nobody here at Ouran dresses in green for this day…not because we have to wear uniforms, but if it's on weekends, we all treat it like a normal day."

The members stared at Kyouya, wondering how he knows that everyone at Ouran didn't celebrate this holiday. He pushed up his glasses, and looked around at everyone with a smile.

Haruhi gained back full consciousness when she drank some of her "commoner coffee".

"You don't celebrate St. Patrick's Day?" Haruhi asked. Under her breath, she mumbled, "Rich bastards who don't celebrate 'commoner holidays'…"

"Why should we? You just wear green on this holiday…" The twins melodically (and sarcastically) said. They had their arms each other's shoulders, looking at the other Host Club members.

"I don't know…" Tamaki said to himself, rubbing the tip of his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Ah! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA?"

"….And would that idea be?" The twins asked.

"THE HOST CLUB SHALL WEAR GREEN ON THE 17TH OF MARCH!" He majestically shouted, holding out his index finger and pointing it at the Host Club, who stared at him with awkward silence.

"Wear green…?" Honey reiterated, putting his finger to his mouth. "Okay! I can still eat cake, right, Takashi?"

Honey turned around to look up at the very tall Mori, who seemed to bring no emotion to the motion Tamaki just mentioned. Quietly, he says "I guess…"

"Yes, you will be able to eat cake, Honey-senpai," Kyouya fully answered, "…Not only that, we don't have to change our daily routine at the Host Club. The only requirement would be that the Host Club must wear green, and we should also add four-leaf-clovers, which are symbols on St. Patrick's Day for good luck."

"Mommy is correct!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at the shadow king who is pushing up his glasses. "The Host Club is required to wear green on the 17th of March! Also, please bring four-leaf clovers to give to customers! If you can't find any, hire a cultivation crew from Ireland! We shall make this commoner holiday a holiday that even the wealthy like us can enjoy!!!!"

The twins, Honey, and Mori put their hand to their foreheads, then released with a quick motion. "Yes, sir!"

"What have I gotten myself into again…?" Haruhi thought to herself, gulping down the coffee.

**One Month and Two Days Later**

Today was the day. Unsurprisingly, no student at Ouran had a form of celebration of this holiday by putting a green ribbon in their hair or eating a Key Lime pie for desert at lunch. Haruhi wasn't surprised. Also, she hasn't helped out with the St. Patrick's Day preparations, since she wasn't required to do anything.

_-Flashback-_

"You don't have to do anything, my dear!" Tamaki soothingly said to his dear daughter. "We will make this commoner holiday the best ever!"

Hikaru and Kaoru had a wide collection of green outfits designed by their mother, who had designed outfits just for this occasion. Mori and Honey looked outside in the gardens for four-leaf clovers (if there were any), and Kyouya estimated profits for that day.

"Are you sure…?" Haruhi sarcastically asked. Tamaki stood even closer. Haruhi tried to step back.

Tamaki answered back, "It is fine…run along now, dear daughter…"

_-End Flashback-_

The bell rang. It was now after school at Ouran, and Haruhi was the first to arrive at the Third Music Room, since her class wasn't too far away. Afraid what she might see behind the door, she opened it.

She reluctantly stepped inside the room. Her eyes were almost blinded by the one shade of shamrock green covering the Host Club members, and the clovers that surrounded the imaginary background of members.

"Welcome to the Club!" They greeted. Obviously, this was a false alarm, since this was only Haruhi.

Allow me to describe the scenery. The members had worn a collection of bright green suits; Tamaki wore a skintight tuxedo, a white collared shirt (which was buttoned ¾ of the way up, mind you), and a green hat with a feather sticking out to fit the occasion. He glared with a passionate look, and his amethyst purple eyes say it all. Kyouya ditched the jacket, and wore a key lime green polo with the top button left undone. Jet black slacks cover his slinky bottom half.

As for the twins, nothing like a white dress shirt and a leafy green vest over it can complete the St. Patrick's Day brotherly love look. To top it off, the "Which One is Hikaru Game" hats had been changed to a lighter green hat, completing the look. Honey kept it simple and wore a loose-fitting, green, formal sweater, while Mori went slightly medieval-ish and wore a fitting, green tunic trimmed with sparkly gold ribbon.

The room was decorated with all things green. The tablecloths were like the colors of the green on a golf course. Teacups that had been delivered from the day before were accented with green. The tableware matched the teacups. Even the couches were changed to an olive green, Egyptian cotton cushions and gold plating for its legs and arms, and everything else you couldn't sit or lean back on. Last but not least, bunches of three-leaf clovers were tied together, and put in a small vase in each table as the centerpiece. It was only the members who carried the lucky four-leaf clovers.

"Ah…What is this…?!" Haruhi wondered. She looked all around the scene, stunned either in shock or annoyance.

"Come, come, Haruhi!" Tamaki insisted. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's arms. Tamaki continued. "You must change into _your_ outfit!"

"What? Me? But-But-But-"

Her voice was cut off when Haruhi was dragged to the back of the Third Music Room to change. Kaoru pulled out a tuxedo very similar to Tamaki's.

"Hurry, you hafta put it on before the customers arrive!" Hikaru said.

"No! I'm not putting that on!" Haruhi rejected. "I'd look like a lepre-"

"Oh, come on!" The twins said in unison. The drove Haruhi into a dressing room with maids from the twins' estate. Kaoru threw the outfit at one of the three maids, and the curtain was closed. All that was heard was a jumble of fumbling, rustling, and the tossing of clothes all over the place.

Finally, after a quick 30 seconds, Haruhi stepped out of the changing room, looking more masculine than a petite woman. The tuxedo fitted her very well, and her appearance just had the twins more astonished of her than ever.

"Fine…I guess if I'm a part of the Host Club, I should cooperate!" Haruhi grinned, almost looking a bit forced. She walked out of the inner rooms, and the twins followed.

Haruhi and the twins entered the now-packed room of waiting customers. I say waiting because they were all bewildered by the number of shades of green, and the clovers all around the tables.

"What is this?" "Is there something going on today?" "I've never seen this much green before…" were just some of the reactions from the amazed girls.

"Come, princesses…" Tamaki started, in his romantic, sultry voice, "Come, and enjoy Saint Patrick's Day with us!!!"

The girls who have designated Tamaki (which was almost the majority) squealed with joy, and business began for the day.

The club went on the same way it does like all days. Smooth lines and romantic innuendo kept the girls in their spell for a long time. Haruhi and the rest got their share of designators, discussing topics about what happens on this holiday and other things.

"Uhm…Tamaki-sama…" One girl started. "Why is everything green…?"

Tamaki held out a four leaf clover. She took it in her hands while her eyes widened. "Oh…what is it?"

Tamaki took light hold of her chin and held it to his eye level. They were almost nose to nose. "For you, my darling…it is a sign of good luck."

The rest of the designators of Tamaki sighed deeply and screamed in a shrilly voice. He didn't need to be told that he was doing well in sales.

Kyouya's tactics of customers meant more business. He knew someone that cultivated four-leaf clovers. After telling his customers that one of the leaves meant love and the lucky fourth meant happiness, they all asked for this friend of his to grow them by the bunch. Nobody can touch his friendly smile, despite his slyness and cunning ability.

"For you, Kaoru…" said Hikaru, meanwhile working with his brother with their guests. Hikaru placed a clover (who Honey actually found in the gardens) in Kaoru's hands, and Kaoru clutched the small plant. Hikaru held his hands. "I found it…just for you."

"But why, my brother…? We already have the love and affection we need…" Kaoru airily responded.

"There is more to the clover than there is…it is for all the luck for all the times we will spend together…"

The two, at this point, had gotten in extremely close range, Hikaru standing on top of a sitting Kaoru, both in view of the customers. The girls made their usual happiness noises while the twins express their brotherly love by almost kissing each other, closely saying each other's names.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

In midst of all the madness, Honey and Mori kept it cool and collected. Mori kept his taciturnity feature and displayed it to his ladies, giving a look of beauty to all of them. Of course, his customers didn't say much, either, and so their silence was the only part of the music room that was the most peaceful. Then again, everyone likes a silent place once in a while, right?

"A-Are you interested in this holiday…Mori-senpai?" A junior customer asked him.

Turning his head the other way, he looks at Honey, who seems to be enjoying the fact that he's wearing green. Mori's designators get the message, and found it very sweet. Unlike the many other girls, they did not make any cute or strange noise to break the peacefulness of the conversation. As they say, "Silence is golden."

Not far away from Mori, Honey had ordered Key Lime pie from America.

"This would be my first time trying Key Lime pie!" Honey sweetly said to his ladies.

"I hope you like it, Honey-senpai!" One girl cheered. Honey brightly smiled back. He took his fork, took a small piece, and put it in his mouth.

The girls looked at Honey curiously chewing on the piece of pie that was traditionally eaten on St. Patty's Day. He then swallowed not long after.

"What do you think…Honey?" Another girl asked.

"It's yummy!" Flowers surrounded his cute little face.

Finally, Haruhi told her customers about how she celebrated St. Patrick's Day before she attended Ouran. Her designators were surprisingly highly interested in her "commoner stories".

"When I was in elementary school, we were supposed to wear green on this very day. If we didn't, we'll get pinched! So…on that holiday, everyone wears at least one item of clothing green."

"Do they make you change if you're not?" A customer as old as Haruhi inquired.

"No," she simply answered. "That's the beauty of the holiday. Or any holiday, at that. Nobody can make you wear green!"

The girls giggled. Haruhi warmly smiled.

**-Hours Later-**

A unexhausted Host Club finished cleaning up the St. Patrick's Day decorations. Haruhi plopped down again on the couch, drinking coffee to keep her awake for at least a little bit more.

"Well, profits almost reached as much as Valentine's Day," Kyouya announced. "Well done, Haruhi, for telling us about this holiday."

Haruhi half-smiled at the Vice President of the club. Tamaki spun around in circles, pirouetting about the members sitting around, taking a break.

"Such a success! Saint Patrick's Day will now be celebrated at the Ouran High School Host Club every year now!" he cried happily. He grabbed Haruhi, and pirouetted her around with him. "You are such a smart daughter!"

"I'm going to be sick…" Haruhi grumbled.

Honey, apparently, was very sleepy. He slept soundly on Mori's lap on another couch a few feet away. Mori unknowingly stroked Honey's soft, blonde hair. The small senior was almost in a fetal position, but he seemed very peaceful in that position.

Tamaki stopped spinning, and then stealthily hid behind another couch across from Mori and Honey. Haruhi peeked and looked above. Honey seemed to be waking up.

"What's wrong with you?!" Haruhi whispered loudly. "You woke him up!"

Tamaki began to panic. "Maybe I woke him up too early! Maybe he still wants to sleep! Oh my…!"

Honey lifted himself up from Mori's lap, and rubbed his eyes. Everyone (except an unaware Kyouya) was now aware of Honey waking up. Mori was the only one brave enough to actually be in front of his own cousin. The twins had their eyes over the couch Mori and Honey was sitting on, while Tamaki and Haruhi were on the other side.

"Mehh…" Honey mumbled. "Earth Day…"

Tamaki gasped, ignoring the fact that Honey had just awakened. He jumped up from behind the couch. "ANOTHER COMMONER HOLIDAY! KYOUYA!"

Haruhi tried to signal a "No, don't look it up!", but apparently Kyouya couldn't see her waving her arms on the ground.

…Because even Haruhi doesn't celebrate a day like that.

**The End**

**A/N:** Bleh, that ending…I couldn't think of any other random rarely celebrated holiday other than Earth Day or Arbor Day…hehe. I don't even know if they celebrate St. Patty's in Japan. O.o;;

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this story, and please review! They are very much appreciated 8D


End file.
